En tus zapatos
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Peleas, verdades y realidades. Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson no saben lo que les espera
1. Despertar Imposible

**Bueno otra de mis historias, tengo ganas de ser común... tengo ganas de ser corriente y llevarme por lo que ya está hecho pero a mi manera... espero les guste esta historia...**

**Besos**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar imposible<strong>

Samantha Puckett, ese era mi nombre. A mis dieciséis años no tenía mucho en mente, solo dormir y comer. Estaba en la secundaría con mis dos mejores amigos, claro que uno de ellos no sabía que lo consideraba de esa forma. Pero antes de hablarles de ellos deben saber sobre mí.

Yo vivo en un parque de casas rodantes en la parte menos sana de Seattle. Nací y me críe allí junto a mi hermana Melanie. Cuando era pequeña recuerdo tener una infancia feliz. Jugaba con mi hermana en el patio y mis padres siempre acompañándonos. En ese momento no importaba el dinero, tener una familia unida sí. Pero como toda historia, las cosas no podían ser solo felicidad y cuentos de hada.

Las peleas comenzaron, con ellas los golpes y maltratos. Mi hermana y yo nos escondíamos bajo la cama y cerrábamos los ojos con fuerza, para tratar de ignorar los gritos de mi madre o el sonido de los puños de mi padre en su rostro. Con el pasar del tiempo se volvió una rutina, ya no esperábamos el inicio de la pelea, solo nos escondíamos bajo la cama y dormíamos abrazadas. Esas noches definirían nuestro comportamiento de por vida.

Melanie pasó a ser más femenina, aprendió el arte del engaño por medio de dulces e inocentes comportamientos. Comenzó a sacar mejores calificaciones y postuló para una beca sin decirme, abandonándome en el primer intento. Ese mísero instante donde lloraba su partida, redefinió mi actitud para con el mundo.

Recuerdo que yo era una chica normal, de calificaciones promedio y amigos. Sin embargo, mientras más cambiaba mi vida, mi personalidad lo hacía por igual. Cuando cumplí ocho años mi padre nos abandonó, era de esperarse después de tres años de infierno. Mi madre no lloró, se mantuvo firme a su decisión y yo la apoyé. De verdad pensé que todo cambiaría, pero me equivoque. Pam Puckett, mi madre, comenzó a tomar y a salir con un tipo diferente cada semana.

Yo sabía que se sentía sola, pero jamás buscó consuelo en su familia. Solo buscaba personas ajenas para recibir atención de una manera diferente. Por las noches escuchaba sus gritos y gemidos, era repugnante. Con el tiempo aprendí a aceptarlos y a ignorarlos. Mientras menos le prestaba atención mejor.

A esa edad, había forjado mis muros. Nadie podía acercase a mí y mucho menos tocarme, de lograrlo podía mandarlos al hospital con facilidad. Entonces, llegó a mi vida Carly Shay. Cuando la conocí, ella era la típica niñita fresa blanco de mis bromas, pero algo llamó mi atención. Siempre estaba triste y sola, tanto como yo.

Por semanas la ignoré, trate de no pensar en ese interés repentino y me limite a hacer lo que mejor me salía, dormir en clases. Una mañana, durante el desayuno, La'Bel y su grupo de estúpidas decidieron meterse con ellas. Algo dentro de mí hizo click, yo sabía que debía defenderla y eso hice.

Nuestro inicio fue atropellado, teníamos muchas diferencias. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a aceptarla y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Allí podía decir que yo tenía una amiga, una verdadera y no solo mis secuaces de bromas.

Después llegó Fredward Benson. Él era más extraño que Carly. Usaba zapatos de plataforma y ropa ñoña, pero también tenía algo que me llamaba la atención. Solo tenía una clase con el chico y esa era Literatura. Al principio me tenía miedo como todos, pero poco a poco creamos una amistad bizarra. Él se reía de mis bromas y de la forma en que yo veía mi mundo, yo escuchaba interesada todas esas historias que me contaba sobre guerras del espacio y juegos, que de cierto modo, no tenían sentido para mí.

El día de mi cumpleaños número diez la vio por primera vez. Freddie no apartaba la mirada de mi amiga y lo supe, a él le gustaba Carly. Con eso vinieron las vacaciones de verano, él se marcharía a un campamento por tres meses y yo me quedaría con Carly. Después de tres meses de espera, moría de ganas por verlo y contarle todas las cosas que hice ese verano. Pero cuando lo vi, él huyó de mí.

Cuando lo enfrenté chilló que no le hiciera daño y que lo dejara en paz. Esa fue la primera y última vez que Fredward Benson me haría daño, me lo juré a mí misma. Por ello, él paso a ser el blanco de mis bromas y arrebatos. Mi amiga Carly le tenía lástima porque cada broma sobrepasaba los límites de lo normal.

Después vino iCarly, un programa creado por nosotros tres. El ñoño logró entrar en nuestro círculo, olvidar su miedo y asco hacia mí, solo para centrarse en conquistar a Carly. Casi lo logra, pero Carly es demasiado plástica como para ver un atractivo en él. Nuestras peleas se hacían más constantes, más cuando escapaba de las peleas de mi madre. Todo mi estrés y dolor lo expulsaba con Freddie con golpes, y las palabras eran exclusivas para mi amiga. Ese es un pequeño resumen de lo que es mi vida, no hay necesidad de alargar más mis rutinas.

-Samantha Puckett, mueve tu sucio culo para acá… -gruñí al escuchar sus palabras, estaba harta de tanto insulto.

-¿Qué coño quieres, madre? –Ella hizo un sonido gracioso con sus labios mientras se acercaba a mí amenazadoramente.

Algo cambio en mí, la Sam de nueve años lloraba cuando escuchaba lo decepcionada que estaba de mí, ella rogaba por amor; en cambio, la Sam de dieciséis no.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así, pequeña zorra? –Levanté la ceja y comencé a reír.

-Sí, madre –caminé lentamente hasta la cocina y abrí la nevera. No pude evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza, ni una jarra de agua había. -¿Qué deseas…?

No tuve tiempo, juro por Dios que no lo vi venir. Ella había dejado sus cinco dedos marcados en mi mejilla. Mi frente pegó en la puerta de la nevera, no perdí el conocimiento, solo fue un golpe.

-¿Qué carajos pasa, Pam? –grité ardida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-No sirves para nada. No tienes trabajo y tampoco buenas calificaciones. No me extrañaría verte trabajando como puta en pocos años –curvé mis labios en lo que sería una sonrisa sínica, pero la verdad era que me dolía. ¿No se supone que tu madre es la que debe apoyarte? ¿No debería contar con ella? ¡Claro! Como si eso fuera a suceder.

-Bien, tomaré vacaciones de ti y de tu inmunda vida –grité antes de salir corriendo, de no hacerlo me habría pegado.

Y bien, ahora estaba en las calles de Seattle a las ocho de la noche caminando hacía el único lugar que podía considerar hogar, Brushwell Plaza. Cuando llegué, burlé la segura del lobby. No que fuera tan difícil, el portero vivía durmiendo y no le prestaba atención a nadie. Subí hasta el piso ocho y sin tocar la puerta, entré al apartamento de mi mejor amiga.

Sabía que se molestaría y que luego me perdonaría, pero ella no podía conocer como era mi vida, no mi verdadera vida. Podía vivir mintiéndole y fingiendo que el trato de mi madre era solo diferencias. Abrí la nevera y busqué un poco de jamón, tenía tanta hambre que podía comerlo completo, pero eso no sería justo.

-Me parece perfecto, Freddie… pero creo que debemos contarle a Sam –escuché la voz de Carly mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Es solo un sketch, no creo que se moleste por hacer esos cambios… -comentó Freddie con indiferencia. –Además, ella muestra mucha agresividad y eso no es lo que necesita el público.

Yo solo sonreí, el blanco perfecto, en el momento perfecto.

-Entonces, Fredraro, puede explicarme de esos cambios –mi voz salió con un tinte de odio.

Cuando vi su rostro contraerse en una mueca de asco mi pecho dolió, pero no le iba a demostrar nada.

-Le decía a Carly que deberías cambiar tu papel, eres muy agresiva… -no le permití seguir hablando. Lo tomé del brazo e hice lo que mejor se hacer, dañarle.

-A nadie le importa lo que tú pienses, ñoño de pacotilla –le grité y pude sentir esa descarga de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. –Solo eres un muchacho estúpido, con una vida estúpida y amigos ñoños estúpidos. Deberías agradecer que seas más normal gracias a nosotras…

-A Carly tal vez, pero a ti nunca… eres solo una perra que me ha hecho daño desde que me conociste –bramó zafándose de mi agarre. –Prefiero mil veces ser estúpido y tener todo lo que conlleva a ello, que ser algo como tú. Vives llena de ira y no te das cuenta que pides a gritos atención, algo que no conseguirás con nadie…

Mi puño chocó contra su estomago.

-Cállate, no te atrevas a retarme…

-¿Yo, retarte? Por favor, Sam –dijo con sorna. –Nadie con tres dedos de frente se acercaría a ti para eso, eres un repelente de personas…

-¡Freddie! ¡Sam! Ya basta… -Carly intentó detener todo, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

-Pff, ¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses? De alguien que se la pasa hablando de estupideces, no lo creo –aseguré con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces lo vi, había mucha ira en sus ojos.

-Te quedaras sola, Puckett. Nadie aguantará tu forma de ser. Tendrás una vida podrida como camarera o peor. No estudias, no haces nada y eres un parasito…

-Freddie, no digas eso… -chilló Carly sorprendida, al igual que yo.

-No digas nada Carly… deja que termine –susurré con los dientes apretados, no iba a llorar. No delante de ese estúpido.

-Me tienes harto, Puckett, llegué a mi limite. Por mí iCarly y tú se pueden ir al demonio –dijo con voz neutra.

-Suficiente… -grité pegándole fuertemente en el ojo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y corrí con todas mis fuerzas de regreso a mi casa. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con llave y me acosté. El estúpido tenía razón, me estaba quedando sola y no era su culpa, solo mía.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero la alarma sonaba insistentemente. Busqué como loca algo para callarla, pero mi cama parecía haber crecido unos cuantos metros porque no llegaba a mi mesa de noche. Algo no estaba bien, por eso abrí mis ojos y todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor se detuvo. ¿Qué rayos hacía en la habitación de Freddie?


	2. Realidad

**Realidad**

Mi nombre es Fredward Benson, más conocido como Freddie. Tengo dieciséis años de edad y vivo en Seattle desde mis siete años. Mi futuro estaba en mis manos, desde que tenía memoria sabía lo que debía estudiar. Informática era mi meta y mi sueño era crear un teléfono, una computadora o algo con mis propias manos. Tenía dos amigas, Carly que fue la chica de mis sueños y Sam una completa desquiciada para hacerme la vida cuadritos. Pero de ellas puedo comentar más tarde.

Yo vivo en Brushwell Plaza, apartamento 8-D. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando mi madre encontró ese lugar. Era grande y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Nací en California y por el trabajo de mi padre nos mudábamos a cada rato. Nunca fui un chico de muchos amigos, al contrario, siempre fui callado y reservado con mi vida. La mayoría de mis compañeros me molestaban. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre era el nuevo.

Sin embargo, mi infancia fue feliz. Disfrute de las cosas simples de la vida, sobre todo, disfruté cada momento con mi padre hasta que sucedió. Una noche, cuando tenía seis años, mi madre me despertó. Estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba con furia. Tal vez en ese momento no comprendía mucho de la vida y solo me centraba en el posible dolor físico que ella tenía. Pero nadie me podía preparar para lo que estaba a punto de decirme en ese momento. "_Tu padre ha muerto…" _esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza a cada rato.

Al principio no lloré, solo quede sorprendido. ¿Cómo el hombre más fuerte del mundo podía morir? Así lo consideraba y aun lo considero. Recuerdo haberlo visto acostado con los ojos cerrados y sin vida. Tenía la esperanza que se tratara de una broma y que iba a abrir los ojos asustándonos. Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Allí comprendí que mi vida había cambiado por completo y de qué forma.

El día del entierro, mi madre me pidió empacar. Nos mudábamos de nuevo, pero está vez sería la última. Dos días después estábamos viajando en coche cuando la escuché decir "Llegamos". De todos los lugares este fue el más deprimente. Llovía en exceso y era una ciudad grande, era muy diferente a los suburbios que acostumbraba.

Después de instalarnos, mi madre me obligó a tomar clases en casa. Si antes no tenía amigos, ahora mucho menos. La constante sobreprotección de ella, el cuidado excesivo de mi salud y más, habían creado de mí una persona dependiente y nerviosa. Marissa Benson no era así, recuerdo que era una mujer muy divertida y le encantaba acampar, ver películas, ir a parques de diversiones y la comida rápida. Pero cuando él murió todo cambio.

Con el miedo y la dependencia vino la depresión. Yo ya no quería estudiar, ni siquiera jugar con mi madre. Me sentía como un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo de niño, eso no era sano. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta, decidió llevarme a un psicólogo. Él le dijo que necesitaba interactuar con otros niños de mi edad y por primera vez acepto. Ella me inscribió en Ridgeway, una escuela pública.

Cuando me lo dijo yo no podía creerlo. Estaba tan asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo. La noche anterior al inicio de clases no pude dormir, sentía que iba a vomitar o que mi cuerpo saldría corriendo, amenazando con dejarlo todo.

"_-Osito, ya es hora… -la voz de mi madre era muy emocional, siempre lo había sido, y está vez demostraba lo preocupada que estaba. _

_-Está bien. Buenos días, mamá –susurré con nerviosismo. Ella solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. _

_Cuando salió de la habitación mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por segundo. ¿Cómo debería vestirme? ¿Qué debo llevar? ¿Me aceptarían como soy? Negué con la cabeza y suspiré abatido, jamás lo iba a saber si no iba y lo averiguaba por mí mismo. Tomé una ducha y me vestí como normalmente solía hacer, arregle mi cabello y tomé mis cosas para luego salir. Mi madre me esperaba con un desayuno saludable, no podía admitirlo en frente de ella, pero lo odiaba. _

_Minutos más tarde me llevaba en el coche hasta la escuela. Me despedí de ella y subí las escaleras de la entrada. Mi madre me había dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparme y yo le creí. Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron con calma, no había novedades, solo miradas extrañas y comentarios. Podía vivir con eso. Pero alguien tenía otros planes, durante el tercer periodo me acorralaron en los casilleros, me iban a pegar. Cerré los ojos y esperé. _

_-¡Hey! La`Bel, tu no aprendes… -una niña de cabellos dorados, algo pequeña y con rostro inocente, le gritó a la chica que me acorralo. _

_-No te metas mocosa… -comenzó, pero ella no le permitió seguir. Con un grito corrió y le golpeó fuertemente en su estomago. _

_La niña mayor huyó con sus amigos y yo me quedé allí sorprendido."_

Así fue mi primer día de clases y por unos cuantos meses las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad. Esa chica estaba en un grado superior a mí, pero me había brindado su amistad. No sabía cómo se llamaba, ella aseguraba que iba a odiar su nombre. Así que me limitaba a decirle "rubia". Ella me contó su vida de descontrol total con sus estudios, odiaba asistir al colegio. También hablaba de sus travesuras, de todas esas bromas que les hacía a los profesores.

Pero un día vi a la chica más hermosa mientras caminaba hacia los casilleros. Su cabello era castaño y brillaba bajo las luces artificiales. Su piel era blanca y tersa. Tenía los labios más provocativos que había visto y los ojos más hermosos. La rubia se acercó a mí y me dijo el nombre de esa chica, Carly Shay. Pase todo el descanso escuchando anécdotas sobre ella, quería conocerla pero ese era último día de clases. Después de las vacaciones de verano lo iba a lograr.

Me despedí de ella y le prometí volvernos a ver para contarnos todo. Después de tres meses en ese campamento, regresé a Ridgeway dispuesto a encontrarme con mi amiga, pero no la encontré. En ese momento no pensé nada malo, tal vez la vería en el segundo periodo. Entré en mi primera clase y tomé asiento al lado de una chica nueva, no la había visto. Pero los profesores sí, no había uno que hablara bien de esa chica. Su nombre era Samantha Puckett, pero todos le decían Sam.

Cuando terminó la primera clase, muchos de mis compañeros me contaron sobre ella. Resulta que era algo más parecido a un brabucón. No era para nada femenina y vivía amenazando a personas como yo. Me acerqué a mi casillero pensando en todo lo que habían dicho de esa chica. Entonces escuché su voz, al principio pensé que era mi amiga, pero solo se trataba de ella, Sam.

-Hola, Freddie… -yo solo cerré los ojos y chillé.

-No me hagas daño, aléjate de mí –pude ver un poco de dolor en sus ojos, pero cambiaron inmediatamente a odio y rencor.

Ese día comenzaron todas mis desgracias. Esa chica era un demonio y se aseguraba de llevarme al infierno todos los días. Y para completar, era la mejor amiga del amor de mi vida. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, estudié a Samantha Puckett como si de un libro se tratara. Cuando sus ojos mostraban un azul intenso, sabía que había un 98% de probabilidades de salir herido; también había notado que la chica parecía más feliz cuando comía y eso disminuía mi miedo.

Entonces, se presentó la oportunidad de mi vida, hacer un show de internet con la chica de mis sueños. Estaba seguro que la iba a conquistar a como dé lugar, pero ese demonio se atravesaba en mi camino frustrando mis planes.

-Hola, Freddie. Me dijo Spencer que estabas aquí –Carly me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella me observaba y supe que quería algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pedí apagando mi laptop y escuchándola con atención.

-¿No crees que el sketch creado por Sam es muy agresivo? –Preguntó de forma inocente y yo asentí.

-Deberíamos cambiarlo y decirle algo, no podemos hacer algo así –aseguré con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que tu y ella fueran más amigos… lástima que te odia –fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho. Carly tenía razón. –Vamos por algo en la cocina…

La seguí por las escaleras sopesando todo lo que hablamos en el estudio.

-Me parece perfecto, Freddie… pero creo que debemos contarle a Sam –dijo Carly de pronto.

-Es solo un sketch, no creo que se moleste por hacer esos cambios… -comenté con indiferencia y ella asintió convencida. –Además, ella muestra mucha agresividad y eso no es lo que necesita el público.

-Entonces, Fredraro, puede explicarme de esos cambios –su voz me sobresaltó, nos había escuchado.

Giré los ojos y me concentré en mirarla. De seguro me estaba ganando una paliza después de esto.

-Le decía a Carly que deberías cambiar tu papel, eres muy agresiva… -le dije pero ella tenía otros planes. Ella me agarró del brazo y lo dobló haciéndome mucho daño.

-A nadie le importa lo que tú pienses, ñoño de pacotilla –me gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Solo eres un muchacho estúpido, con una vida estúpida y amigos ñoños estúpidos. Deberías agradecer que seas más normal gracias a nosotras… -la ira comenzó a apoderarse de mis sentido, era una insolente.

-A Carly tal vez, pero a ti nunca… eres solo una perra que me ha hecho daño desde que me conociste –bramé zafándome de su agarre. –Prefiero mil veces ser estúpido y tener todo lo que conlleva a ello, que ser algo como tú. Vives llena de ira y no te das cuenta que pides a gritos atención, algo que no conseguirás con nadie…

Su puño fue directo a mi estomago, tal vez me lo merecía, no debía hablarle de esa forma. Pero estaba cansando de todo.

-Cállate, no te atrevas a retarme…

-¿Yo, retarte? Por favor, Sam –dije con sorna. –Nadie con tres dedos de frente se acercaría a ti para eso, eres un repelente de personas…

-¡Freddie! ¡Sam! Ya basta… -Carly intentó detener todo, pero estaba cegado.

-Pff, ¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses? De alguien que se la pasa hablando de estupideces, no lo creo –aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces sentí como la ira invadía mi cuerpo y terminaba de cegarme.

-Te quedaras sola, Puckett. Nadie aguantará tu forma de ser. Tendrás una vida podrida como camarera o peor. No estudias, no haces nada y eres un parasito… -¡Maldición! Quise retractarme al momento de decirlo, pero sabía que con ella no se podía jugar de esa forma.

-Freddie, no digas eso… -chilló Carly sorprendida, pero la ignoré.

-No digas nada Carly… deja que termine –susurró con dolor, tal vez ella lo quería ocultar, pero sabía que mis palabras le habían dolido.

-Me tienes harto, Puckett, llegué a mi limite. Por mí iCarly y tú se pueden ir al demonio –sentencié sin emoción alguna.

-Suficiente… -gritó y todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuro.

Cuando desperté, mi madre estaba cuidando de mí y Carly me observaba con preocupación. No podía escuchar lo que ellas hablaban, pero sabía que era sobre Sam. Todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndola me ha hecho ver que su amistad con ella era más por conveniencia, que por otra cosa. Intenté levantarme y mi madre me lo impidió, ya volvíamos a lo mismo.

-Mi osito, mira como te dejo esa delincuente… -gruñí ante sus palabras, la verdad es que me lo merecía. Fui un patán con ella.

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana vendré a visitarte y hablaremos sobre esto –sabía lo que venía, tenía que hablar con ella y disculparme. Por primera vez quería hacerlo, por primera vez fui yo el del error.

-No te preocupes, Carly. Mañana –dije con convicción, ella sonrió y se fue.

Cerré los ojos, me sentía muy cansado y desanimado. Nunca le había hablado a una chica de esa forma. Eso no fue lo que mi padre me enseñó. De pronto caí en un sueño tormentoso donde la veía llorar y sufrir. Supe que lo era porque ella es fuerte y jamás ha mostrado un lado humano. Tuve más de un sueño, pero el que más recuerdo es ese.

Comencé a temblar, tenía mucho frio. Era raro puesto que mi madre jamás apagaba la calefacción en invierno. Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana, todavía era de noche. Entonces mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo rayos tenía una ventana tan cerca de mi cama? Me levanté asustado y busqué el interruptor de luz, cuando al fin lo conseguí me horrorice. No estaba en mi casa, ni mucho menos en mi cama. Estaba en el cuarto de Sam.

Pase mis manos por mi largan cabellera y… ¿Larga? Mis manos viajaron hasta mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. No podía ser posible, esto tenía que ser un sueño. Me acerqué lentamente al espejo partido que había en su habitación. Mi corazón martillaba con fuerza amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos asustado, no quería ver mi propio reflejo. Después de un rato me pareció estúpido y decidí actuar.

Abrí un ojo y después el otro. Mis hombros cayeron y mi rostro formó una mueca de desesperación. ¿Por qué diablos me veía como Samantha Puckett?

* * *

><p>chica-seddie21 : gracias por tu comentario linda...<p>

aniaseddie4ever: claro que es Seddie y si, la vida de ella no es como un cuento de hadas. Pero ya cambiara...

danielleseddie: allí tienes el mismo final que con Sam, solo que Freddie si noto el cambio.

purplehAM138: tienes razón, no lo sabe... pero ya lo sabrá. Además, Sam tampoco se ha portado de maravillas con él.

kiara seddie: gracias ^_^

Seddiemiobsesion: espero que con esto se quite un poco la ansiedad ;)

Fernose Nav.Y: ahora sería diferente xD jajaja...

FalulaBTRushersSeddie: gracias linda ^^


	3. Ahora o nunca

**Ahora o nunca**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba tan nerviosa y moría por morder mis uñas, pero el idiota no tenía uñas. Por una parte estaba tranquila, la loca no estaba en casa y eso me daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, estar así era un problema grande. ¿Cómo rayos iba a bañarme? ¿Cómo tan siquiera puedo pasar mis manos por el cuerpo de Freddie? El solo pensarlo me hacía estremecer. Yo nunca había visto un hombre desnudo… bueno, no en persona.

_¡Maldita sea, Sam! Concéntrate, lo que menos importa en este momento es si lo veras o no desnudo._

No pude evitarlo, tenía que regañarme, ya mi mente volaba en situaciones no aptas para mi salud. Miré el reloj del ñoño que marcaba las siete, se estaba acercando la hora para ir a la escuela y no llegaba. De pronto, escuché como se abría la ventana del pasillo. Al principio me asuste, ¿Quién podía entrar a esta hora? Pero al verlo… me estaba viendo a mí misma.

Por su expresión había tenido la misma impresión en él. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera para hablar. Mis ojos no se habían apartado de su cuerpo o mi cuerpo… ¡Mierda! Esto es una locura. Empecé a quejarme y gemir desesperada, esto tenía que ser una puta pesadilla. No podía ser real. Se supone que estas cosas solo pasan en esas películas idiotas que suelen ver las chicas como Carly.

Me giré sin mirarlo a los ojos y caminé hasta su sala. Tanto orden me desesperaba, después de todo no fui criada bajo ningún principio. Solo tenía que sobrevivir a las borracheras de mi madre y sus amantes. De allí mi comportamiento básico, solo necesitaba sobrevivir el resto no importaba. Cuando llegué al mueble de cuero negro me dejé caer y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Sam… ¿Qué nos paso? –su voz… mi voz era tan fresa, tan de niña buena que juro iba a vomitar.

-Tú dime, eres un maldito enfermo de la lectura… debes saber, tienes que saber –espeté con desespero y odio al mismo tiempo. –Tienes que encontrar una solución…

-¿Por qué yo? Tú también puedes ayudar –me dijo aumentando el tono de voz. Sabía que si seguíamos así pelearíamos y no me importaba.

-Yo no te ayudaré a nada, Fred ñoño. Todo esto es tu culpa –aseguré con un tono de voz que no dejaba entrever mi verdadero sentimiento, temor.

-Esto no es mi culpa –gritó incrédulo y tenía razón. –Si tú no fueras tan… -guardó silencio de pronto. – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me regreso a tu casa, sin tus insultos o gritos pienso mejor.

Lo vi levantarse y la verdad es que no quería estar sola. Comencé a moverme en mi asiento, pensando si debía o no rebajarme. Solo cuando escuché la puerta me decidí a detenerlo.

-Espera… -grité asustada. Él se giró y enarcó una ceja, esperando mi insulto seguramente. –No me dejes sola… tengo miedo –mis puños estaban cerrados y mis ojos no se apartaban del suelo.

Lo escuché suspirar para luego acercarse a mí.

-Yo también estoy asustado. Cuando desperté juraba que se trataba de un sueño más… pero no despierto aun y tú tampoco –dijo en tono cansado. –No podemos ir al colegio así… no es normal.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Alcé la voz con incredulidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Entonces lo miré, estaba con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Típica posición suya. Giré los ojos y comencé a buscar posibles soluciones, pero mi mente estaba vacía.

-Voy a tener que quedarme aquí todo el día y si es posible la noche, creo que no tienes internet en tu casa para poder investigar y así será más fácil para ambos –murmuró rápidamente desde su lugar.

-Mi madre se molesta cuando desaparezco por mucho tiempo, así que mejor regresas a dormir hoy y luego te…

-No me saques de mi casa, Puckett –espetó con ira.

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana y si quiero sacarte de tu casa lo haré –amenacé con veneno en mi voz.

Después de eso no hablamos más en todo el día. Él pidió comida china para el almuerzo y en la cena una pizza, ambas me las entregó sin mirarme y mucho menos hablarme. Al caer la noche me encontraba acostada en su cama o tal vez debería decir "mi cama", mientras él no dejaba de investigar sentado en su escritorio. Trataba de no hacer movimiento alguno, había aguantado las ganas de ir al baño desde hace horas y no había tomado líquidos por el mismo motivo. Sin embargo, ya no aguantaba así que me tragué el poco orgullo que me quedaba y le pregunté.

-Benson… -dije con un poco de temor. –Benson…

-¿Hmm? –Se limitó a responder.

-¿Cómo…? –Siento como mi rostro arde y el calor aumenta en mi cuerpo, estoy nerviosa y no puedo ocultarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal…? –Su voz tenía un tinte de preocupación.

-Benson… ¿Cómo hacen los hombres…? ¡Dios! Quiero ir al baño –escupí.

-Igual… parado… yo creo que puedes hacer el mismo proceso que haces normalmente –mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Me has visto desnuda?

-¡No! Pero tampoco reventaré mi vejiga por temor a verte… no fue fácil debo acotar –dijo sonrojándose.

Me levanté sin decir palabra alguna y me encaminé al baño. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí comencé a gemir desesperada. Esto sería asqueroso. ¿Cómo se supone que lo veré a la cara? Maldito ñoño con su cuerpo y forma extraña. Tuve que gemir más fuerte cuando me bajé los pantalones.

-Asco… asco… asco –repetía entre susurros.

No pude evitar sentir asco y que mi cuerpo sufriera espasmos al tocar eso… ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre. Pero dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando toda la carga se fue, ya no sentía esa presión molesta en mi estomago y mi cuerpo se había relajado por completo. Después de este proceso tan… eso, salí del baño y me encontré a Freddie totalmente dormido sobre su escritorio.

Al principio no me importó, solo me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos para dormir. Pero saber que él estaría allí… no lo sé, me hizo sentir un poco mal. Sé que no debo tener condescendencia con ese chico, menos después de haberme tratado tan mal, pero quién soy yo para juzgarlo. Lo he tratado mal por años y sería mucho pedir que no explotara. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos quedaran en mi mente y él nunca lo sabrá. Me acerqué a él y lo levanté fácilmente en mis brazos, vaya que si era ligera. Lo acosté en la cama y lo cubrí con una manta.

Estaba preparada para hacer lo mismo cuando escuché el teléfono de Freddie repicar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si era la loca no podía no responderle, se volvería más loca de lo que ya era y regresaría antes a Seattle. Yo quería al menos descubrir como volver a mi cuerpo.

-Hola… mamá –respondí insegura.

-¿Osito? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que regrese…? –Mi corazón se aceleró, no puedo creer que esta mujer conociera tanto a su hijo como para saber si estaba o no estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, mamá… solo estaba dormido –murmuré fingiendo un bostezo, esperando que eso sea suficientemente convincente.

-¡Oh! ¿Un día duro en la escuela? –Preguntó más calmada, he escuchado ese tono antes.

-Sí, mucha tarea y todo eso… -dije sin saber en verdad que decir. -¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Excelente, tengo más material del que pensé. Cuando cumplas diecisiete estaré preparada… -¿Cómo puede ser tan obsesionada con su hijo? ¿Acaso no sabe que debe darle un poco de libertad? Terminé escuchando una "fabulosa" historia de la estúpida convención. Eso no me importaba, pero por nuestro bien debía responder exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar. –Descansa, mi niño, lávate los dientes y no olvides tu baño quincenal contra las garrapatas.

-Uhh, está bien… descansa –dije escuetamente, pero para ella no sería suficiente. –Te quiero, mamá…

-Yo también, Osito. Hasta más tarde –cuando colgó el teléfono supe que podía descansar. Entonces me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama y cerré los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que no me importó dormir con ropa. La verdad es que no estaba interesada en ver su cuerpo, no todavía.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con ese grandioso olor viajando por el aire. Tocino. No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Freddie estaba allí, había recogido mi cabello de una forma nada convencional y que después le dolería al peinarlo. Ante esa visión no pude evitar sonreír, el chico aprendería a ser una mujer por las malas.

-¿Qué hay, ñoño? –saludé mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas. -¿Estás cocinando para el hombre de la casa? –Lo vi tensarse y yo solo pude sonreír, sabía muy bien a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

-No comiences, Samantha –gruñó sin separarse de la cocina.

-Okey, la niña de la casa está estresada. Es mejor no molestarla… -él me tomó del brazo con fuerza, más fuerza de lo que creí posible.

-No te pego porque estar en mi cuerpo no te convierte en hombre… pero vamos a tener que llegar a un maldito acuerdo si queremos sobrevivir a esto –gruñó antes de soltarme. Tuve que acariciar, disimuladamente, mi brazo. Si esto era lo que él sentía no me agradaba para nada, al menos sentirlo.

-Está bien… -susurré fijando mi mirada en la ventana.

El chico vivía en una maldita mansión comparada con la pocilga que tengo como casa. Debo admitir que siento muchos celos por su vida, su familia, su estabilidad, todo; era frustrante el deseo que tenía por experimentar algo como esto.

-Tenemos un problema… -dijo Freddie de pronto. -¿Cómo haremos para bañarnos? Sin ofender, Sam, pero ya comienzas a oler mal.

Levanté una ceja antes de sonreír.

-Sin ofender, Fredward, pero tú no hueles rico en esto momento –aseguré con una sonrisa socarrona que el correspondió.

Este sería nuestro primer acuerdo, sin embargo, aun estaba molesta por lo de hace dos días.

-Bueno… tendremos pautas –aseveré mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No podemos ver nuestras partes… -asentí de acuerdo.

-Solo tocarlas por higiene –gruñí al decirlo. Jamás imaginé que un hombre me tocaría… siendo yo misma, era una locura.

-Correcto… solo será un baño –susurró sonrojado. -¿Quién será el primero? –preguntó

-Quiero ser la primera –susurré nerviosa. -¿Debo saber algo?

El negó con la cabeza y pude notar un leve sonrojo. ¡Diablos! Sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Caminé lentamente hasta el baño, mis piernas temblaban como nunca y estaba preparada para ver algo espantoso. Cuando cerré la puerta del baño suspiré y gemí, esto sería malo.

Por varios minutos me quede mirando el piso. Mi mente no procesaba lo que debía hacer, mis manos estaban a los costados, decididas a no moverse. Dejé escapar otro suspiro y me decidí a hacerlo. Sam Puckett no es conocida por miedosa y no lo sería ahora. Con las manos temblorosas comencé a quitarme la estúpida camisa de cuadros que llevaba desde ayer, está quedó olvidada en el suelo. Tuve que fruncir mis labios ante la presencia de una camiseta. ¿Qué rayos pretendía este idiota con tanta ropa encima?

Me la quité tan rápido como pude, pero cuando me disponía a quitarme el pantalón me detuve abruptamente. Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi respiración se cortó de pronto. Este chico tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado de lo que había notado. Sus brazos mostraban orgullosamente sus músculos y su abdomen perfectamente trabajado.

-Hmm, lo tenías bien escondido… -susurré sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

En algún momento pensé que era extraño verme a mí misma como Freddie y mirándolo… diferente. Volví a suspirar por decima vez antes de quitarme los pantalones, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues espero les guste este capitulo, disculpen la tardanza... con eso de las clases y todo lo demás... <strong>

Seddiemiobsesion: el motivo lo entenderán a medida que pasen los capítulos, no te preocupe por eso ahora :D, podrás ver más de los sentimientos de Freddie hacía Sam y viceversa.

purplehAM138 : puedo asegurarte que Sam de niña era muy diferente, donde se suponía iba a encontrar a una niña normal, terminó encontrándose con un cambio en ella, algo diferente que no reconocía.

sebas li 2496 : gracias por tu comentario :D, me alegra que te guste.

aniaseddie4ever: sí, te darás cuenta que Sam tampoco fue y no es un amor con Freddie. Tanto estrés lleva a los límites.

FalulaBTRushersSeddie: pues y tampoco, solo salió de la nada xD espero te gustará este cap.

JennMcFanSamy: Jajaja sí, está historia tiende a ser un poco cómica y dramática al mismo tiempo… a ver que te parecerá esta.

chica-seddie21: tiende a ser un poco lento el avance de los capítulos puesto que publico los pensamientos de los personas según el término de su parte, es como leer dos historias iguales a la vez pero con el pensamiento de cada uno.

Only-Seddie: gracias por tu comentario :D

Fernose Nav.Y: Jajaja, me alegro por eso… gracias por el comentario.

PrincessPocket001: correcto, Sam y Freddie no lo desearon… ¿Acaso eran los únicos que podían desear algo así? Piénsalo… gracias por tu comentario.

rosebenson19: aun pido que no lo juzguen, sé que fue grosero y estúpido de su parte. Pero, ¿has intentado entender su posición?

paty23jnd: Pues aquí esta y yo muero por saber lo que piensas.


	4. Mirarla

**En tus zapatos**  
><strong>Mirarla <strong>

Cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse no pude evitar estremecerme, esa chica iba a verme desnudo. Estaba seguro que buscaría material para burlarse de algo, cualquier cosa. Esa chica era el demonio. Me dejé caer en el mueble de la sala y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Estaba cansado, no había dormido lo suficiente como para descansar.

Me había despertado alrededor de las dos. Mi corazón se había acelerado al verme en mi habitación y por un minuto pensé que había sido un sueño. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando me vi, acostado en mi cama y yo en el cuerpo de esa chica.

Ella salió después de una hora, tenía el ceño fruncido y no me miraba a los ojos. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente y tampoco le iba a peguntar. Deje escapar un suspiro cansado y me adentré a lo que sería mi peor pesadilla. Debo admitir que la chica era valiente, no trato de detenerme en ningún momento y tampoco dijo nada sobre su travesía con mi cuerpo.

-Bien, esto es rápido… lo has visto en los libros de anatomía y estoy seguro que no me sorprenderá nada –dije mirándome al espejo y tratando de convencerme.

Comencé arrancándome la camiseta, mientras más rápido mejor. Sin mirar hacia abajo, bajé los pantaloncillos de Sam. Hasta ahora me había ido bien, no era tan difícil. Sin embargo, estaba la prueba de fuego… su brasier. Por más de cinco minutos intenté descubrir el secreto estúpido de ese broche. Entonces, cuando por fin lo logré grité emocionado, eso era un logro difícil de olvidar.

-Le quité el brasier a una mujer estando dentro de ella… que irónico –susurré mirando la pequeña, bueno no tanto, pieza de ropa interior en mis manos.

Cuando me giré, olvide por completo el espejo que había en mi baño. No sé cómo pude mantenerme en píe. Yo había visto mujeres desnudas en los libros de anatomía y hasta en uno que otro video pornográfico. ¡Vamos, soy un nerd! En algún momento tenía que hacer algo así, ya saben la curiosidad.

El cuerpo de Sam era tan… no sé como describirlo. Ella era realmente hermosa, no entendía porque lo ocultaba en vestimentas tan masculinas. Estoy seguro que si quisiera tener un novio lo lograría. De pronto, lo note, estaba mirando los pechos de Sam fijamente. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder y una sensación extraña en mi estomago.

Negué con la cabeza antes de abrir el agua fría y dejar que recorriera este cuerpo extraño. Suspiré mientras mojaba su cabello, pasaré trabajo desenredando esta cosa. Lo lavé y acondicioné esperando que eso ayudara un poco a dejar los nudos de lado. Lo más perturbador de ese tiempo a solas con su cuerpo, fue cuando me tocó enjabonarlo y restregarlo con la esponja. Una experiencia que, definitivamente, no quiero que ella se entere.

Cuando terminé busqué una toalla para secarme. Luego caminé hasta el lavabo donde había dejado un bolso con todas sus cosas. Fruncí los labios al encontrarme con otro brasier, al menos no sería tan difícil esta vez. Después de un rato luchando con el broche, me tocó colocarme sus calzoncillos, por lo visto no había diferencia entre los míos y daba gracias, solo por esta vez, que Sam no usara pantis. Luego de terminar de vestirme, me encontré cara a cara con su cabello. Al pasar el cepillo por su cabello y encontrarme con mi primer obstáculo supe que esto sería difícil.

-Maldición, ¿Qué tiene esta chica? ¿Alambres en vez de cabellos? –Grité ahogadamente mientras sentía el dolor en mi cabeza. –No voy a pedir ayuda, no le daré el gusto de burlarse de mí.

Después de los cuarenta y cinco minutos más dolorosos de mi vida salí del baño y me dejé caer en mi cama. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Porque si esto era un sueño era lo más parecido a una pesadilla, más cuando no podía volver a mi cuerpo. Estaba preparado para enfrentar al monstruo ese cuando escuché la voz de Carly.

-¿Estás seguro? Me preocupé por ti, los profesores dicen que no te preocupes por tus tareas, las recibirán luego –escuché la voz de Carly y supe que estaba sonriendo.

-Hmm, ¡Yay! – ¡Oh no! Eso no volvería a suceder. Mi voz sonaba tan afeminada, puedo imaginar la cara de Carly en este momento. -¿Dijeron algo de Sam?

-¿Cómo sabes que Sam faltó? -¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

–Tú me lo dijiste… cuando llegaste.

-¡Oh! No recuerdo… bueno no importa –aseguró en voz baja. –De ella no dijeron nada, están acostumbrados a que sea un desastre.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir, no quiero ni imaginar el rostro de Sam en este momento.

-¿Tu también crees que ella es… tu sabes, un completo desastre? –Mis ojos se abrieron y rogué porque Carly no dijera nada, yo sabía muy bien cuál era su respuesta y siempre lo había criticado, pero cada quien con sus opiniones.

-Tú sabes que sí. Sam es algo así como una amiga para mí, pero no se puede ocultar nada con un dedo –aseguró entre risas. –Te lo aseguro, mientras menos te acerques a ella, mejor para ti.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer? Ella nunca había dicho algo así, está vez había pasado los limites. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Sam? ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Emm, me siento un poco mal, Carls. ¿Puedes venir después? –Preguntó Sam con voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto, que te mejores –gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esperé unos minutos antes de salir, ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero con las manos en la cara. ¿Qué podía decirle? "¡Hey, Sam! No te preocupes, Carly me ha advertido eso por años". Me senté a su lado y pude notar cómo se tensó, ella podía estar tranquila porque no pretendía tocarla.

La vi pararse y caminar hasta mi cuarto, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la cerró con llave. Estaba molesta y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Casi nadie conocía el trasfondo de la mentira tras la amistad de estas chicas, pero yo sí. De todas las cosas que Carly pudo haberme dicho, solo algunas tomé en consideración. Ella estaba empeñada en alejarme de ese demonio. Al principio pensé que eran celos, juro por Dios que lo pensé así, luego salió a relucir su verdad.

Carly era una chica que ansiaba cariño, necesitaba atención y nada más. No es que su hermano no le prestara la atención debida, pero ella quería más. A pesar de ser mi amiga yo no le prestó mucho de eso que ella ansia. Pero para hacerlo más sencillo, necesitan saber cuándo comenzó todo.

Sam siempre fue una chica rara, la primera vez que la vi estaba en mi casillero, como si esperara por mí. Sin embargo, Carly fue la primera en acercarse a mí, me advirtió que ella me esperaba para pegarme y yo le creí. Trate de evitarla el mayor tiempo posible y eso parecía molestarle más. Algo que siempre notaba era que mientras más evitaba ella más se acercaba a mí.

Allí es donde aparece Carly, ella siempre me ignoró. Pienso que solo me saludaba por lastima la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así agradecía por ese hecho. Amaba a esa niña, era mi amor platónico. ¿Cuándo dejo de serlo? El día que me enteré que Carly era una hipócrita, no conmigo, pero si con su "mejor amiga". Siempre hablando de ella a sus espaldas y dejándola mal con los profesores cuando no se encontraba.

Me fijé en la hora y supe que era el momento de regresar a su casa, si es que eso se puedo llamar casa. Tomé sus cosas que ahora eran mis cosas y salí por la escalera de incendios, no podía llamar la atención de Carly o Spencer. Bajé rápido por las escaleras de metal y comencé a caminar hacia su casa ya que ni siquiera tenía dinero para tomar el autobús.

Media hora más tarde estaba en el famoso patio de remolques, famoso al menos para ella. Me encogí de hombros antes de caminar hacia la puerta cuando algo golpeó fuerte mi rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo duré inconsciente, pero desperté en la entrada y con mi rostro ardiendo por el calor del concreto. Me levanté aturdido, solo para escuchar a una mujer gritando en el interior de la casa.

-Si quisiera a una puta como hija no estuvieras aquí, Sam –no entendía porque esa señora decía eso de ella. –Te he dicho que no te ausentes, tienes que darme el dinero que ganas a diario en tu trabajo.

¿Sam trabajaba? ¿Desde pasaba esto?

-Ahora vete a tu habitación, no quiero ver tu asqueroso rostro hasta la noche… -bramó tomándome del brazo y empujándome al interior de la casa.

Yo me sabía el camino a su cuarto, así que no esperé que Pam se metiera conmigo de nuevo. Cerré la puerta de la habitación… o sea lo que sea este lugar y me dejé caer en la cama. Mi cara ardía horrores y sentía un dolor pulsátil en la cabeza, seguramente donde ella me había golpeado.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer cuando le pegó a su hija? Era imposible que una madre tratara a así a su hija. Me dejé llevar por el cansancio y me quedé dormido. Solo pude despertar cuando la madre de Sam me tiró de la cama. Ella tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios mientras movía su pie de arriba abajo.

-Entras ya a trabajar y te quedas dormida… -comenzó a mover la cabeza, negando algo que yo no entendía. –Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte, mi novio no esperará toda la noche por ti.

Cuando cerró la puerta mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿En qué se supone trabaja Sam? Comencé a buscar algo de ropa, un par de pantalones y una camiseta, no sabía cómo debía vestirme para ese lugar. Quise llamarla, preguntarle que tenía que hacer, pero esa chica no me ayudaría, no después de lo que le hice.

Minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en el coche del nuevo novio de Pam. Me sentía algo incomodo porque era un chico un poco mayor que yo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que me incomodaba, él me miraba con deseo y eso me perturbaba.

-Es aquí… -mis ojos se ampliaron al ver el lugar. ¿Un bar desnudista? No puedo creer esto. Sam no se podía prestar para esto. Me fijé en el pequeño restaurant que había a un lado del local, había un hombre y una mujer mirando fijamente el coche. –Bájate, no tenemos toda la noche.

Me bajé y los observé mientras se perdían en la carretera. No podía evitar temblar, esto no podía ser cierto… ella era mejor que eso.

-Sam, ¿todo bien? ¿No te tocaron? –Preguntó el hombre acercándose a mí. –Maldita vieja, mira como te dejo. Vamos, debes tener hambre, luego comienzas a trabajar –aseguró mirándome con dulzura.

Era extraña… la vida de esta chica era extraña y yo lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

><p>aniaseddie4ever: bueno espero esto aclare tus dudas y que disfrutaras del capitulo...<p>

sebas li 2496: el seddie esperará un poco... ellos primeros deben ser amigos y superar sus diferencias.

Only-Seddie: algo así, pero diferente :D

Sabrynaseddie: gracias por comentar :D

purplehAM138: lo sabrás a su tiempo... :) espero te guste este cap.

kiara seddie: claro que sí! ¿No has visto como está ahora? xD ajjaja

Seddiemiobsesion: gracias por tu comentario.

Fernose Nav.Y: sí, entiendo que da cosa... solo que Carly es amiga de Sam en la mayoría de todos mis relatos, así que no medí para hacerla mala xD

JennMcFanSamy: sí, ni te imaginas las cosas que tengo planeadas para estos dos. De que aprenden aprenden...

FaLulaSeddiie: :) hahaha me alegra que te gustara.

danielleseddie: tienes razón, sin embargo, para la mujer es difícil tolerar algo que no es tuyo... en el caso de Sam es primera vez que ve un hombre desnudo al igual que Freddie es primera vez que ve a una mujer desnuda y ambos están en cuerpos diferentes.

JanethAragon: no te mates, no tengo dinero para pagar un funeral por mi culpa u.u... ejejeje ya en serio, si babeó? xD jajaja

ghost of alone: gracias por comentar...


	5. Perdóname

**En tus zapatos**

**Perdóname**

Ese hombre extraño me tomaba con firmeza mientras caminábamos hacia el bar. No podía evitar el temblor de mis piernas y el nudo que se formaba a velocidades alarmantes en mi garganta. Sam no podía trabajar allí. Pasamos la primera puerta y luego una especie de cortina roja de terciopelo para luego detenernos en un pasillo oscuro. Traté de calmarme y no temblar, ya era evidente mi miedo.

-Tienes suerte que está vez no se bajo contigo. Frank no siempre está de buen humor… -no sabía quien era Frank y tampoco me interesaba. –Creo que ya es seguro, vamos…

Él volvió a poner su mano en mi hombro y me guio hacia la salida. Ahora si estaba confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Caminamos hacia el pequeño restaurant y una mujer regordeta me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Tranquila, mi vida, hoy solo me ayudaras con un par de cosas y dormirás… mira tu rostro todo demacrado por el cansancio y para completar con un moretón –ella murmuraba sin esperar respuesta. –Maldita vieja alcohólica…

-Marta… deja a la pobre chica en paz –dijo el hombre que me había traído hasta acá. -¿Has comido algo? –Yo negué con la cabeza y él solo asintió antes de desaparecer en la puerta de atrás.

Me sirvió una hamburguesa con muchas papas fritas, imagino que la comida favorita de Sam. Sin embargo, tenía mucha hambre y no me importaba un comino el daño que podía causarme. Minutos más tarde, ayudaba a la mujer llamada Marta a lavar los platos mientras ella me contaba sobre su día de trabajo. Debo admitir que esta gente no es mala y que puede ser el escape que tanto necesita Sam a lo largo de la semana.

Entonces, mientras lavaba la última tanda de platos y vasos, pensé que tal vez su forma de ser altanera. Por ello nunca estaba de buenas y nosotros terminábamos por hacerle la vida más difícil. ¡Esto apesta! Mee dije a mi mismo mirando mi reflejo en el agua, tenía que hablar con ella ahora o nunca.

****Sam****

Cuando me encerré en su habitación esperaba que el mensaje estuviera más que claro… ¡Te quiero fuera! Ahora sé que lo logré. No había rastros de él por ningún lado, solo espero que este bien, mi vida no es fácil y no quiero imaginar lo mal que puede estar pasándola en estos momentos. Miré el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y este apuntaba a las dos de la mañana, debía estar trabajando o muerta. Solo esperaba que lo último fuera un chiste propio, cruel y personal.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar las palabras de Carly, mi supuesta mejor amiga. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, así que mi amistad con Freddie se había ido al caño por ella. No puedo creer que por tanto tiempo ella dijera esas cosas sobre mí y yo no lo notara, era difícil pensar que esa chica me traicionara de esa manera. Además, ¿qué le he hecho? Desde que la conocí la he protegido y defendido de todo y todos.

Esto si que era una mierda. ¿Cómo puedo tratar de seguir la corriente si ella me aplastaba con todas sus fuerzas? Durante una hora pensé las posibles razones por la que Carly Shay hiciera eso, pero nada podía cuadrar. Nunca le he faltado, entonces, tal vez ella no es mi amiga en realidad. Me senté en la cama de Freddie y me abracé a una almohada. Tuve que dibujar una sonrisa al imaginarme lo raro que debía verse él en esa posición y luego la borré. Freddie también pensaba eso de mí, él tampoco era mi amigo.

Dejé escapar otro suspiro y me baje de su cama para comenzar a buscar algo con que entretenerme. La computadora era tentadora, pero ese ñoño debía tener otras cosas. No lo sé, como todo hombre debe tener pornografía o revistas, y si ese era caso juro que sería motivo de burlas por siempre.

Abrí su armario e hice una mueca por el orden excesivo que ese chico mantenía. Camisas de cuadros, a rayas y de vestir; también pantalones que solo un viejo usaría, zapatos perfectamente acomodados y corbatas en una esquina. Este chico era raro, pero cuando estuve a punto de cerrar esa cosa llamada armario, una caja llamó mi atención. Estaba escondida bajo sabanas, ¿por qué Freddie Benson escondería algo así bajo un montón de sabanas?

Emocionada, me dejé caer en la cama y me senté en una posición que estaba segura Freddie no podía lograr al menos que hiciera ejercicio, algo que estaba más que comprobado. La abrí con cuidado y comencé a sacar papeles, recibos, fotografías y algo que estaba envuelto en una tela de seda. Arqueé una ceja y comencé a revisar, había papeles con idiomas que ni yo entendía y recibos de compras de celulares y laptops.

Suspiré molesta y comencé a ver las fotos. Había un hombre ya mayor parecido a él, es más, me atrevería a decir que es su misma imagen, pero adulta. Esa fotografía estaba rota y se notaba que no era la primera vez que sucedía, tenía vestigios de viejas soluciones, como colocarle cinta plástica. Había otra fotografía de él y su madre, pero Freddie estaba muy pequeño así que se veía diferente, hasta encantador. Otra fotografía del mismo señor, pero con un bebé en sus brazos, yo sabía que era él. Por último, había una fotografía doblada, era mía. ¿Qué hacía el ñoño con una foto mía?

Entonces, escuché un ruido en la ventana de Freddie y me tensé. Solo esperaba que esta vez se tratara de él y no de otra persona. Tomé con fuerza la silla de la computadora y me acerqué rápidamente hacia la puerta. El pasillo estaba desolado y la ventana abierta, alguien había entrado al apartamento. Caminé hacia la sala con extremada lentitud y sigilo, quien quiera que sea el que había entrado la pagaría.

Escuché un leve quejido, como el de una mujer mientras lloraba. Dejé de caminar y hasta de respirar, no era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Freddie. Estaba acostada en el sillón con una almohada en su rostro y, obviamente, estaba llorando.

-¿Mamá? –Como pude balbucee un llamado.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, pero imposible hacerlo al ser remplazada por otras.

-Freddie, mi niño… todo está bien… yo solo –dejó escapar un sollozo y se giró para que no la pudiera observar. –Mi niño, te pareces tanto a tu padre… sé que te acuerdas de él… sé que te he mentido y esta vez necesito que me escuches –la vi tomar asiento y hacerme una seña para que me sentara a su lado.

Lentamente caminé hasta el sillón e hice lo que me pidió. Sus manos estaban echa nudos mientras se retorcía por el nerviosismo. Volvió a sollozar con fuerza, pero no me fue desapercibido un tercero escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo, si había alguien más después de todo.

-Yo siempre te he dicho que tu padre nos dejó, que esta lejos y tiene una vida diferente –fruncí el ceño y comencé a negar con la cabeza, no quería saberlo, no me compete su vida. –Hijo, por favor, escúchame… solo el cincuenta porciento es cierto…

Ahora no entendía nada.

-Tu padre murió hace tanto tiempo… yo no quise aceptarlo y tampoco quería desilusionarte. Cada año pedías ese deseo de que volviera y solo yo sabía que era imposible –comenzó a llorar con más fuerza esta vez. Era imposible no mirarla con desprecio.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a Freddie decirle a Carly que odiaba a su padre por haberlo abandonado, porque lo necesitaba y lo quería en su vida que no podía soportar ver a su madre sufrir. Hasta lo vi emborracharse por primera vez, esto es ilógico.

-Él viajo cuando tú apenas tenías dos añitos a otro país por un trabajo muy importante. Nunca pensé que ese viaje nos separaría… -ella dejó escapar un sollozo y me revolví incomoda en mi asiento. –Cada vez que intentaba decirte algo con respecto a eso… me decías que tu deseo más grande era ver a tu papá y mi deseo era mantenerte así de feliz.

Tuve que mirar hacia atrás, sabía que él estaba escondido en algún lugar.

-Luego nos mudamos aquí y ese sentimiento de amor pasó a ser odio… yo ya no tuve el valor para decirte que estaba muerto… que siempre lo estuvo –me levanté cansada de esa mierda, estoy segura que él hubiera reaccionado igual. –Mi niño, por favor… perdóname…

Lo pidió de tal forma que logró crear un nudo en mi garganta. Yo no estoy segura de que Freddie la perdonaría, pero sé que nunca la dejaría de esa forma, la quiere demasiado para eso. Me acerqué incomoda y la abrace. Ella lloró con más fuerza que antes y yo solo me quería ir al cuarto.

-¿Me perdonas? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Eso no me compete –murmuré antes de soltarla y caminar hasta la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar un sollozo lastimero de su parte. Pegué mi frente contra la puerta fría y dejé escapar otro suspiro, tenía que hablar con ese chico. Tal vez no era mi amigo y ni siquiera deseaba serlo, sin embargo, debíamos aprender a convivir hasta que el cambio se cumpliera. Yo no iba a vivir toda la vida en este cuerpo, ¿cierto? Si no nunca seré capaz de enamorarme… y él tampoco de formar una familia.

-Hasta me conoces mejor que yo… -escuché mi voz, no me sobresalté porque ya sabía que estaba allí. –Gracias…

Me giré y vi una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro. Era difícil verme desde esta perspectiva y saber que estaba padeciendo algo que no era mío. Me percaté de mi labio roto y mi ojo morado, mi madre había actuado de nuevo y a mi se me había olvidado por completo decirle esa pequeña parte de mi vida.

-Luego arreglaré eso… creo que mejor me voy a tu casa –dijo con una sonrisa fingida. –No quiero que tu mamá me pegué de nuevo… ella necesita su dinero y yo… me tengo que ir –murmuró con voz rota, pero antes que llegara a la puerta lo llamé.

-Freddie… -él se detuvo sin girarse, a pesar de todo el daño que me ha hecho, no creo que necesite otra carga en su vida. -¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Lo vi negar con la cabeza, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía.

-No es sano guardar tanto… -murmuré acercándome a él.

-Me lo dice la chica que no le cuenta a nadie que su madre le pega y trabaja de noche para pagar su bebida –espetó con ira.

Debo admitir que me molestó, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo una reacción de su parte.

-Además no me importa ese señor… desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser importante en mi vida –su voz estaba quebrada. –No me trates por lastima, no la necesito…

Lo giré y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

-Freddie… mírame –cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos era como si me estuviera viendo en el espejo. Sin embargo, había mucha tristeza en ellos, mucho dolor. –Sé que no soy la indicada, pero necesitas sacar ese dolor que llevas dentro. Por tu bien y de las personas que te rodean…

Lentamente rodeé mi cuerpo abrazándolo, estaba tensó y lo entendía. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de mí y yo de él. Sentí un leve temblor en sus hombros y allí lo supe, estaba llorando. Su padre si fue importante, aun guardaba esperanzas de verlo algún día, las mismas esperanzas que tenía yo de ver al mío, pero con razones diferentes obviamente.

Lo arrastré hasta el baño, así podía llorar todo lo que quisiera sin que su madre lo notara. Busqué una manta y un cobertor, además de dos almohadas. Hice una cama improvisada en el suelo y suspiré antes de decirle lo que tenía pensado.

-Acuéstate y cuéntamelo todo… -murmuré mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora estas interesada en mí? –Dijo confundido.

-En este momento necesitas a alguien, ¿no? Pues no te quejes y ahora suéltalo todo… tengo toda la madrugada y sé que tu madre no entrará ni a despertarte –aseguré cuando vi duda en sus ojos.

Esto será interesante.


	6. Una semana de locos I

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido un mes de locura y ni hablar del resto... espero les guste**

En tus zapatos

Una semana de locos I

***Sábado***

Desperté alrededor de las diez de la mañana, me sorprendió un poco que la loca no intentara entrar a la habitación, pero imagino que después de la conversación con su "hijo" no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentársele. Mi cuerpo gritaba por un poco de descanso, a pesar de haber dormido horas, el lugar donde me encontraba no era sano para nadie. Dejé escapar un suspiro y luego bostecé mientras paseaba mi mirada por el baño, Freddie ya no estaba allí.

Me levanté nerviosa. ¿Nos habrá descubierto? ¿Se fue sin decirme nada? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué me importa? Gruñí frustrada antes de salir del baño, tenía hambre y la loca de seguro estaba cocinando, podía oler los huevos con tocino a kilómetros. Caminé hacia la cocina, preparándome mentalmente para el discurso motivador que la madre de Freddie le daría o me daría, daba igual. Sin embargo, me conseguí con la persona menos esperada; él estaba allí cocinando para ambos… él estaba cocinando para mí…

-¿Freddie? –Solté con la voz llena de sorpresa.

-Buenos días –murmuró en respuesta. –No te preocupes, mi mamá no estará aquí hasta mañana. Ella cumple doble turno en el hospital.

Asentí aun cuando sabía que no estaba mirándome. Tomé asiento en uno de los taburetes y me limite a verlo cocinar. De pronto se quejó, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor.

-Un segundo… -lo vi correr hacia su habitación y me encogí de hombros. Terminé de hacer su trabajo, moría de hambre y por un pequeño dolor no me iba a detener. -¡Sam!

La espátula fue a parar en el suelo mientras mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y el miedo. No podía mover un musculo, yo conocía mi tono de voz y ese era de completo terror.

-Sam, ven por favor… -gritó de nuevo.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía haciéndome reaccionar. Corrí, no me importó estrellarme contra la pared y tampoco resbalarme, pero cuando llegué al baño y vi lo que vi, no pude evitar reír. No me burlaba, lo juro por Dios que no lo hacia, pero llegué a temer por algo peor y no lo era. Dejé escapar un par de lágrimas por la falta de aire y la intensidad de mis carcajadas. De reojo podía ver mis manos temblando y el rostro de Freddie lleno de frustración, temor y vergüenza.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

No les puedo negar, para mi no es fácil saber que ha visto mis partes privadas y mucho menos que le tocara pasar por algo así.

-Freddie… solo tienes… -comencé a reír con más fuerza. –Solo tienes el periodo… estás menstruando.

Su rostro se iluminó con comprensión y luego con horror. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. Dejé de reír para enfocar toda mi atención en él. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, aunque yo no entendía la verdadera razón de su reacción.

-Yo… yo lo olvi… olvide, Sam –tartamudeó con voz tembloroso. –Soy un idiota… ¿Cómo se me puede olvidar que las mujeres menstrúan? –Dijo soltando una risita.

Su rostro estaba rojo, se sentía estúpido y creo que muy dentro de mí creía que se lo merecía, pero otra parte, la más lejana decía que no.

-Toma una ducha… muy larga –le dije mirándolo a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera. –Olvida el asco que puedes sentir en ese momento y espera, iré por unos tampones.

-¿Qué? –Chilló asustado. –Voy a tener que ponerme… ¡Mierda! Mejor mátame, Sam.

Dejé escapar una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza, este chico la esta pasando mal, muy mal. Abandoné el apartamento con la esperanza de no encontrarme con Carly o Spencer, no estoy de ánimos para preguntas y aun no me sé comportar como Freddie. Bajé las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar al lobby, no vi a ese portero molesto por ningún lado lo cual fue favorable, al menos a mí entender.

La farmacia solo estaba a una cuadra de distancia, esto sería rápido. Además tenía todo el dinero de Freddie para gastar. Recorrí la tienda distraída hasta detenerme en el pasillo que más odiaba. Fruncí el ceño y di gracias internamente por estar en el cuerpo del ñoño. Tomé tres paquetes de tampones, no veía mal aprovecharme de la situación, después de todo mi madre no me compraba nada y esto me duraría un par de meses.

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces comprando eso? –Gibby… me giré dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y… yo solo… yo solo lo como para… -no dejó que terminara.

-Te felicito, hermano. Al fin una novia –recibí unas cuantas palmadas de su parte. –Yo le compraba a Tasha cada vez que lo necesitaba. Es importante conocer el cuerpo de tu pareja. ¿Quién es afortunada? -¡Oh por Dios! Estúpido Gibby. – ¿Es Carly?

Gruñí molesta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Son para Sam… -murmuré sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Por un minuto él no dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba su cerebro trabajando, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. De pronto dibujó una sonrisa.

-Al fin lo aceptaron… ¡Felicidades! –Me sorprendió cuando me abrazó y luego se fue.

¿A qué se refería con que al fin lo aceptamos? Negué con la cabeza y seguí con las compras, no es seguro que tenga los mismos efectos en él, pero sabía que podía provocarle una que otra cosita. Las depresiones, mal humor y todo lo que conlleva la locura de las hormonas en esta semana. Pagué y corrí esta vez hacia el edificio, no quería encontrarme con nadie más.

-Freddie… -grité al llegar, pero no me respondió.

Caminé hasta el baño y escuché la regadera abierta, aun se bañaba.

-Bien, me arrugarás como una pasa, sal de la ducha y sécate –dije sentándome en el piso.

-¿Te quedarás allí? –Preguntó con horror.

Yo solo giré los ojos.

-Es mi cuerpo, además, si quieres que acepte que me verás desnuda… -gruñí exasperada. –Solo sal de allí, Freddie, tengo que explicarte como es esto.

***Domingo***

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de Freddie observando unas notas de clases, la verdad es que todo parecía chino para mí. El calculo nunca se me ha dado y mucho menos el francés. Es algo tan difícil que por más que lo intentara nunca lo iba a lograr. Segundos más tarde cubrí mi rostro con las manos y me giré para enfrentarlo.

-No entiendo… esto es una perdedera de tiempo –gruñí lanzando el cuaderno a una esquina de la habitación.

-Yo no me quejo de las miles de tareas que dejaste acumulada –murmuró con desdén. Lo vi cerrar mis cuadernos y acercarse a mí. –A ver, ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Todo –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vamos con lo más fácil… -recogió su cuaderno y se sentó a mi lado. –El francés es un lenguaje complejo más no complicado; es una lengua derivada del latín… -me miró a los ojos y dejó escapar una risa de suficiencia. –Tú sabes italiano, esta lengua deriva del mismo. Sam, es un idioma muy hermoso y sensual a mi modo de ver…

-¿Sensual? ¿Qué sabes tú de sensualidad? –Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Mucho… aunque no lo creas –susurró arqueando una ceja de modo subgerente. -Répétez après moi…

-Demonios, Freddie… -dije sorprendida. -¿Cómo haces eso?

Comenzó a reír y me pidió que repitiera lo que él iba a decir.

-_Bonjour_… -imité lo que dijo muy mal, algo así 'Boyer'. –No, '_bonjour'_.

Después de un par de horas practicando logré entender lo básico.

-Parfait, vous êtes un excellent élève –arqueé una ceja, solo logré entender algo de 'perfecto' y 'estudiante', el resto fue un enigma. –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que adelantar un par de tareas… tengo que hacer las tuyas y las mías.

-Bien, yo iré por un poco de comida –sentencié saliendo de su habitación.

Debo admitir que todo ese tiempo con el ñoño fue interesante, me olvidé de mis problemas y pase un rato agradable que es mucho crédito para él. Minutos más tarde regresaba a mi habitación o su habitación… ya eso no importaba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta lo noté, ella estaba allí mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y respiración irregular.

-Sé que está allí… por favor, cuidado con lo que hacen –se acercó a mí y me abrazó. –Gracias por apoyarlo –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Apoyarlo? No entendía lo que le pasaba y la verdad no quería pensar en eso.

***Lunes***

**(Freddie)**

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si ella sería capaz de imitar un 15% de mi forma de ser. Practicar nuestra forma de comportarnos de un día para otro no era seguro. Además, aquí no podíamos evitar a Carly, ella nos estará esperando y estoy seguro que no será agradable. Miré de reojo a Sam que se notaba tranquila, pero ella es experta en el arte del engaño. Mientras más nos acercábamos a los casilleros vimos a Carly.

-Hola chicos. Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –asentí mirando de reojo a Sam. Percibí un leve encogimiento de hombros, me daba a entender que no le importaba.

Caminamos hasta mi casillero.

-No quiero sonar sobreprotectora, pero… ¿Dónde has estado? Me tienes preocupada, amiga –me dejó sorprendido. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Le pedí un favor a Fredraro, mamá necesita subir sus calificaciones –imité lo mejor que pude, en realidad lo había hecho muy bien.

Ella giró los ojos y comenzó a reír.

-Entiendo. Ya decía yo, 'Sam + Freddie = Imposible' –fruncí el ceño, pero hice todo lo posible por reír. –Además, Freddie nunca tiene conversaciones interesantes. Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta no dormirme cuando me habla.

Mi mente quedó en blanco.

-¿A dónde vas, Sam? –preguntó entre risas.

-Mamá tiene hambre… -murmuré con una sonrisa falsa.

¡Excelente! Mi primer día como Sam y ya me entero que Carly es pura hipocresía.

***Martes***

Eran las siete de la noche y mi madre estaba más extraña que nunca. Me permitió quedarme… bueno, le permitió a Sam quedarse a dormir todos los días. Además la defendió de su madre cuando la vino a buscar y mintió. Era un avance, pero al mismo tiempo tenía mis dudas, mi madre odia a Sam.

Hablando de ella, estaba dormida a mi lado. Se sentía extraño observarme desde esta perspectiva, tenía una mueca extraña, como de seriedad. Raro en mí. Giré mis ojos y seguí con el trabajo de Sam, hoy tuvimos una extraña sesión de aprendizaje o 'perdedera de tiempo' como suele llamarlo. Decidí no darle tantas alas a mis pensamientos para seguir en donde me había quedado, historia.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve enfrascado en el mismo párrafo, ya no eran las sientes, solo seis horas más tarde. Estaba a punto de preparar café cuando sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tu no vas a hacer que mi rostro se llene de ojeras… duerme –murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados. –Mi tarea puede esperar, además sería extraño ser tan aplicada.

Tenía un punto, pero aun así yo no dejaba de preocuparme por sus cosas. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por mí y porqué yo no hacerlo por ella. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando sentí que su agarre se intensifico.

-Bien, dormiré –murmuré acostándome a su lado y desde ese momento no supe nada más.

***Miércoles***

**(Sam)**

Dormí como nunca lo había hecho en meses. En mi casa era imposible dormir y desde que estaba aquí me sentía más relajada que nunca. Dejé escapar un suspiro y estiré mi cuerpo dejando escapar un pequeño ronroneo. Abrí los ojos y vi que Freddie aun estaba dormido. No me parecía extraño porque el niño no pudo tomar la decisión más desequilibrada, trasnocharse. Su cuerpo estará acostumbrado, pero el mío no.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y esperé que todo signo de pereza desapareciera por completo para levantarme e ir al baño. Cuando sentí mi cuerpo más despierto me arrastré al baño, bostezando por todo el camino. De pronto sentí algo raro y mis ojos viajaron hacia mis pantalones. Mi grito se tuvo que haber escuchado en toda Seattle. Cerré la puerta y comencé a murmurar maldiciones, todas y cada una para Freddie.

Lo escuché llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta y yo solo sentía ganas de llorar. Esto dolía, nunca imaginé que un hombre se podía sentir de esta forma. El toqué de la puerta se intensifico al igual que mi rubor, estaba muerta de vergüenza. ¿Cómo le abriría? ¿Qué le diría? ¡Ah, ya sé! 'Hola, Freddie. Buenos días, excelentes diría yo porque amanecí con mi primera erección'.

-Maldición, estas son cosas que una mujer no debe experimentar –lancé un grito ahogado por el desespero.

-¿Sam? Solo dime que sucede… puedo ayudar -¡Oh Dios! Él no tenía ni idea.

-Déjame en paz, Freddie… esto es demasiado –me quejé sentándome en el piso.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de par en par. Debí imaginarlo, él tenía la copia de todas las puertas.

-¿Sam? Dime… -murmuró acercándose a mí con preocupación. -¿Qué sucede? –A esas alturas derramaba lágrimas sin control.

No lo dije con palabras, solo dejé caer las piernas. A juzgar por el silencio que se creo sé cuanto le avergonzaba. No escuché risas ni burlas de su parte, entonces me atreví a mirarlo. Estaba tan sonrojado como yo o más.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -gruñó y gimió al mismo tiempo.

-Pero lo está y duele… -dije sin mirarlo. –Dime que esto se quita sin necesidad de llegar a tanto.

Más silencio.

-No lo creo –susurró con voz temblorosa. –Perdóname…

-Creo que estamos a mano, ¿no? Me bañaré, así que fuera –bramé con voz temblorosa. No puedo creer que haré eso…

Cerré la puerta del baño con seguro y me giré para observarme en el espejo.

-Mi vida es una mierda –murmuré para mí misma.

Comencé a quitar mi camisa y luego mis pantalones… era extraño, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a llamarlos míos. Pero quedé en blanco cuando la última prenda se ceñía… demasiado… a esa parte.

-Me quiero morir… -susurré muerta de vergüenza, no quiero imaginar como estará el tonto.

Cuando me bajé el bóxer tardé varios segundos en mirarme al espejo. Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

-No… esto debe ser una broma –susurré con voz temblorosa.

Tiene que serlo.


	7. Confesiones y realidades…

**PUES NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR DE ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO QUE ES EXTRAÑO Y BUENO... ME GUSTÓ QUE ES LO IMPORTANTE, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. LES ASEGURO QUE EL DRAMA ESTA POR TERMINAR, SOLO NECESITO QUE ESTÉN MÁS CERCA.**

**En tus zapatos **

**Confesiones y realidades… **

Cerré la puerta del baño y me dejé caer en el suelo. Nunca he experimentado algo igual. Aun cierro los ojos y puedo recordar la sensación. Es imposible no estremecerme, siento asco y placer al mismo tiempo, y sé que esto no es natural porque… ya saben, la imaginación vuela y no pensaba exactamente en una mujer como es el caso de la mayoría de los hombres. Dejé escapar una risotada ante mis conclusiones, algo tontas porque sé que no soy hombre.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de vestirme, debía hablar con el tonto antes que se vuelva loco…

-Freddie yo… -la habitación estaba vacía, él se ha marchado.

Hice un mohín con mis labios ante la soledad latente en mi habitación o la suya, solo sé que tengo miedo de acostumbrarme a este cuerpo. Yo quiero tener una familia, muero por sentir sus labios sobre los míos y muero por ser suya, y en este cuerpo él no lo lograría. ¿Para que negarlo? Estoy enamorada de un chico, creo que lo noté hace poco y este cambio interfiere en todo.

Decidí acostarme en la cama y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Las constantes peleas, luego el dichoso cambio y por último la verdad sobre Carly. No podía creer tanta hipocresía de su parte, por un lado llamándome amiga y por otro clavándome un puñal en la espalda. Por horas pensé en muchas cosas, buenas y malas, aspectos de mi vida que no había tenido tiempo de considerarlos importantes para revisarlos. Después de horas me quedé dormida y abrí los ojos cuando aun era de día, miré el reloj y suspiré abatida. Ya han pasado cinco horas desde que el tonto se fue. A pesar de la pena y de todo lo demás, debo admitir que estoy preocupada por él. Mi madre es una persona que no es capaz de razonar y por todos estos días sin aparecer puede matarme.

Entre mi parloteó mental, fui consciente del tocar insistente de la puerta. Cuando abrí, mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero Freddie no. La sangre estaba seca y algunas hileras de sangre corrida por las lágrimas. Él entró y sin decir palabra alguna y se encerró en el baño. Tardó tanto tiempo en salir, me tenía preocupada.

Comencé a caminar en círculos dentro de su propia habitación. Seguramente Pam se aprovechó de todo solo espero que no sea lo que pienso. No quiero que nada de eso le suceda a él, son mis problemas, son cosas que yo soluciono y que nadie tiene derecho a saber, solo yo. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse con suavidad. Él se había bañado porque mi cabello estaba húmedo, aun goteaba. Me pasó por un lado sin mirarme y eso logró molestarme.

-Te dije que no regresaras –grité encolerizada.

-Tranquila, no lo haré más –murmuró antes de acostarse en su cama, algo le había pasado.

***Freddie***

No podía mirarla a los ojos. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, sabía lo incomodo que podía ser para ella y yo solo quería enterrarme en la tierra para desaparecer. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y luego unos pasos, revisó unas cuantas gavetas buscando la ropa y luego se encerró otra vez. A juzgar por su rostro enrojecido supe que estaba hecho y quise morirme allí mismo, que vergüenza.

Me levanté con rapidez, busqué en mi armario una caja donde había dinero guardado. Tal vez cien dólares calmarían a esa mujer o por lo menos no me mataría esta noche. Estaba decidido, tenía que irme de ese lugar y pensar como mirarla la cara sin sentir vergüenza. Salí del apartamento sin despedirme, no sin antes asomarme por la mirilla, no quería encontrarme con Carly explicarle porque Sam estaba en mi casa.

Tomé el ascensor puesto que no estaba apurado, un par de minutos y ya estaba en el Lobby escuchando los gritos del portero. Le hice un movimiento con mi mano que no le sorprendió para nada, imagino que es muy normal en Sam, ante eso solo me pude encoger de hombros y salir. Pero jamás imaginé que alguien estuviera esperándome del otro lado.

Un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y sucio me tomó de la cintura para subirme a su coche. Cuando vi a la mamá de Sam me tranquilicé un poco, pero a juzgar por su mirada supe que nada bueno esperaba por mí. Noté casi con horror que el camino recorrido no era hacia el patio de tráiler, está vez me llevaban a otro lado. Mi alma casi abandona mi cuerpo cuando se detuvieron en un hotel.

-Sin golpes, ya lo sabes –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora ve con él y enséñale que tan buenas somos en la cama.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza y ella pareció molestarle mi falta de cooperación, así que me tomó del cabello para sacarme del coche. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza cuando impacté con la cama de madera. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y luego una risotada que lograba erizarme la piel. Me vi obligado a girarme solo para darme cuenta que me miraba con deseo y malicia. Ante eso comencé a temblar, ¿Qué pretendía hacer conmigo?

Antes que pudiera reaccionar su boca se apoderó de mis labios con fuerza, podía sentir el sabor de mi sangre mezclándose con el sabor rancio de su aliento. Estaba temblando, nadie puede imagina el asco que siento en estos momentos. Su boca sobre la mía, su aliento fétido golpeando mis sentidos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo… porque si de algo estaba seguro es que el cuerpo de Sam era mi cuerpo en este momento…

"Dios, dame fuerzas para sacarme a este tipo de encima…" rogué mientras forcejaba, no permitiría que este hombre me hiciera algo.

Entonces golpeé fuertemente su entrepierna para quitármelo de encima, funcionó. Él gritó y cayó con brusquedad en el suelo mientras que trataba de agarrarme. Sin embargo, pude zafarme y correr al otro lado de la habitación. No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir por la ventana y correr como si no existiera un mañana. Fui levemente consciente de los gritos de conductores molestos, por atravesarme en medio de la carretera, pero eso no me importó tampoco.

Me le atravesé a un autobús y el conductor se asustó al verme todo lleno de sangre.

-¿Us… usted pasa por la 569? –Pregunté apresuradamente.

-Sí niña, sube –cuando las puertas se cerraron escuché un golpe, era Pam que gritaba para que me bajara.

-Por favor ayúdeme –fue lo único que pude decir antes de largarme a llorar.

Por segunda vez desde mi cambio con Sam me había puesto a llorar, pero esta vez era de puro miedo. Escuché el motor del bus andando y eso logró calmarme un poco. Diez minutos después estaba en Brushwell Plaza, solo esperaba que ella no estuviera esperándome de nuevo en la puerta. Corrí por el Lobby y por primera vez él no me gritaba, su rostro mostraba confusión; tal vez era por mi aspecto y no culpaba.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas me eché a correr para luego tocar la puerta con desesperación. Cuando abrió comencé a sentir un alivio indescriptible por todo mi cuerpo. No le dije nada, ni siquiera intentaba explicarle, yo solo quería correr hasta el baño y darme una ducha de agua hirviendo si eso era posible.

Ya en el baño, dejé que todo mi miedo saliera a luz. Las lágrimas confundidas con el agua no dejaban de salir. Esto fue sin duda lo más horrible que me ha pasado, ahora entendía porque siempre su rudeza. Sam no puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera yo lo haría. No salí del baño hasta que mi piel comenzaba a arder.

Busqué una de mis camisetas y me coloqué un bóxer, solo quería dormir.

-Te dije que no regresaras –gritó ella con algo de molestia.

-Tranquila, no lo haré más –fue mi respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos y fingir cansancio.

-Por favor, Freddie… dime que no paso –podía sentir como su voz temblaba a causa del miedo y mi corazón se estrujo, esto no era la primera vez.

-¿Ya ha pasado antes? –Gritaba con ira contenida y miedo, mucho miedo. -Quiero saber la verdad, Sam… -exigí mirándola a los ojos.

-No… no es la primera vez –susurró con voz rota.

-Entonces… entonces tu…

-¡No! –Gritó con desespero. –Ninguno ha logrado nada conmigo. ¿Cómo crees que soy tan fuerte?

El silencio calló entre nosotros, ¿qué podía decirle? "Tranquila, todos tenemos familias así" o "No te preocupes no te harán más daño". Es mentira que lograría cumplir una promesa así. Entonces hice lo único que podía hacer, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Quería que se sintiera segura, aunque actualmente no pudiera protegerla como quería.

-Qué rápido cambia todo… un día estamos peleando y el otro no… -murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Siempre como perros y gatos –murmuré de acuerdo. –Aunque me odies quiero decirte…

-Yo no te odio… -dijo de pronto y con tal intensidad como si quisiera demostrar que era cierto. –Eres algo estresante y siempre hemos participado en este juego de toma y dame, pero nunca te odié y tampoco lo haré.

Yo la miraba sorprendido, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca o mi boca, yo que sé. Pero fue Sam definitivamente la que dijo eso.

-Freddie, dime que sucedió… -murmuraba con temor.

-Tu mamá te estaba esperando en la salida. Luego un tipo me tomó de la cintura y me hizo entrar en su coche… é apretando más su agarre como si ella aplacara mi dolor y angustia. –Me llevaron a un hotel y ese tipo… -comenzaba a sentir las arcadas y las lágrimas en mis ojos. –Ese imbécil me beso a la fuerza y comenzó a tocarme, y yo no sé si podré sacarme eso de la mente.

Por varios minutos ninguno medió palabra, solamente nos limitábamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Tal vez ella pensaba que en lo que le había contado y yo todo lo contrario.

-Tal vez… solo si… me… -ella se sentó sobre sus talones mientras me miraba a los ojos. –Sé que esto te sonara extraño, pero puedo darte otra cosa en que pensar… ya sabes, menos asquerosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Mi voz era solo un susurro.

-Bésame…

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar ella intervino.

-Vamos Freddie, esto no puede ser más raro ya… -dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Solo cierra los ojos e imagínate que soy yo… crea una imagen mental.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé que la persona que tenía al frente era Sam, en su cuerpo y no en el mío. Murmuré un débil "Estoy listo", cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio me estremecí porque era consciente de que estaba besándome, era extraño, pero ni yo me entendía. Entonces, ella hizo algo que logró poner mi mente en blanco. Profundizó el beso y comenzó a hacer algo con sus manos en mi cuello que lograba erizar mi piel.

-Okey, esto es raro… -murmuró sonriente. –No es que no te halla besado antes…

-Mucho… -dije correspondiendo la sonrisa. –Pero funcionó.

-Bien, pero no acostumbres. Ya bastante tenemos con este estúpido cambio, para agregar algo más a la lista –estaba de acuerdo, pero no respondí. –Ahora a dormir Benson, mañana tenemos que ir al colegio y presentar nuestros exámenes… menuda coincidencia debo admitir.

-¿Qué? ¿Los exámenes o el que hayas estudiado? –Pregunté con sorna y ella me empujo haciéndome reír.

-Creo que ambas, ahora déjame dormir Benson –dejé escapar una risita antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches para ti también… -susurré antes de quedarme dormido.


End file.
